gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Ares
Hero Intro Front row Tank. Can counterattack and execute weakened foes. Stat Growth Skills Cull Instantly slay an enemy with HP below a certain amount =May also stun; chance increased with each level depending on enemy level =Deals 42.12 extra base damage per level War Cry Reduces an enemy's armor =Applies a DOT effect which deals 3.5 damage per level over time; doesn't seem to reduce Armor Wildwind Spin wildly, dealing damage to surrounding enemies =Each level increases it's base damage by 7.8 Chaos Armor Increases Armor (Passive) =Increases Armor by 82 at level 1; scales at 2 more per additional level Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Fisto (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Short Axe (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Claw Knuckles (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue (min. level 21) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Vizegai Staff (Lvl. 21) * 1 x Stone Armor (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Primal Orb * 1 x Giant Bardiche (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Pan's Shirt Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 (min. level 43) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Titan Axe (Lvl. 43) Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Rose Stone * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Smelling Salt (Lvl. 52) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Scepter of Fables (Lvl. 33) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Life Stone (Lvl. 45) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Giant Bardiche (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Butcher Knife (Lvl. 26) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Last Judgment (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Pan's Shirt (Lvl. 36) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Titan Humbler (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Big Mjolnir (Lvl. 62) * 1 x Barbaric Axe (Lvl. 65) * 1 x Witchcraft Scroll * 1 x Earthcutter (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Trojan Blade (Lvl. 84) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Combat Plate * 1 x Arousal Armor * 1 x Shadow Axe * 1 x Arkanza Tome Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Solomon's Key * 1 x Ceremonial Robe * 1 x Earthcutter * 1 x Martyr's Shield Orange + 2 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Sovereign Sword * 1 x Dragonia Plate * 1 x Crimson Splitter * 1 x Dragon's Blessing Strategy Hero Shard Locations *Athena's Offer - Chapter 6 (Elite) * Ghoul Overlords - Chapter 10 (Elite) * A Helping Hand - Chapter 11 (Elite) Quotes *(On selection) - "Ha,ha,ha. Let's fight!" *(On summoning) - "Huh...and...who are you? *(Upon evolution) - "My blood yearns for battle!" Misc. Ares' quote is based on the song War by Edwin Starr.Category:Hero